The Vampire Slayer
by wandering.ice
Summary: Kaoru, Misao and Megumi's lives are about to change. How could Kenshin, Aoshi and Sano protect their women from their destiny? ::Chap 6 up!::
1. Misao's visions

A.N.:hello! This is my first fanfic so please bear with me. There're probably errors in grammar coz English is not my first language. I love reading fanfics and I definitely love RK. In this fic it's  Kaoru, Misao and Megumi's turn to be heroes. I'm not that familiar with the Japanese terms or words so you probably wouldn't see any here. I hope you like it. Please review and be gentle with the flames... I'm just a beginner.

Disclaimer: As much as I want to... I don't own RK. And even the vampire slayer. But there's a few characters here that are mine.

THE VAMPIRE SLAYER

by Ice-chan

Chapter 1: Misao's Vision

            "Kaoru!" 

            Someone at the gate yelled at Kaoru while practicing with Yahiko. Kenshin has his hands soak in his laundry. The three of them looked up to the owner of the voice.

            "Misao!" Kaoru called back in surprise. Her face broke in a big smile then ran to the gate to greet her friend. "I'm so glad to see you... oh!" she noticed the tall, quiet, blue-eyes man behind Misao. She smiled at him. "This is quite a surprise Aoshi."

            Aoshi's expressionless face look at Kaoru. "I know. I hope we won't be burdening you if we stay for a while."

            "Of course not! Please come in."

            "Hey, weasel girl!" Yahiko greeted Misao.

            Misao frowned "Nice to see you too Yahiko-chan!"

            "DON'T CALL ME CHAN!!"

            "Aoshi, It's nice to see you here. But I'm guessing you're not here for vacation." Kenshin said to Aoshi.

            "Yes Himura. It's about Misao"

*******************

            They sat at the receiving room. Kenshin brought in the tea and sat beside Kaoru so Aoshi and Misao could explain the reason of their visit.

            "It's really nothing serious. Aoshi-sama was just--" Misao started but Aoshi cut in.

            "Misao's been having terrible headache attacks which, most of the times makes her loose balance." Aoshi explained. "The doctors at Kyoto couldn't see anything wrong. So I brought her here, hoping Doctor Gensei or Megumi-san could help her."

            Concern was written in Kenshin, Kaoru and Yahiko's faces.

            "I'll go get Megumi right away." Yahiko said standing up.

            "Ouch!" he exclaimed when he bumped into something. He looked up and saw Sanosuke.

            "Hey kid, where are you going?"

            Yahiko explained to Sano about Misao and Aoshi's visit.

            "I'll come with you." Sano offered and went to get Megumi.

******************

            Kenshin noticed that Misao keep looking at Kaoru. It seems like she wanted to talk to her about something. maybe she could tell Kaoru what's wrong with her.

            "Misao, maybe you should rest now you must be exhausted." Aoshi told Misao.

            "Please Aoshi-sama. I'm not sick. I don't even feel tired." an annoyed Misao answered.

            "Kaoru-dono, maybe you could take Misao-dono for a walk so she could relax." Kenshin suggested.

            Misao smiled and nodded. Just as Kenshin suspected that she wanted to talk to Kaoru alone.

**********************

            Misao and Kaoru went to the river where kenshin do his fishing. Kaoru, sensed that Misao was about to say something but shut her mouth asked "What is it Misao?"

            "Kaoru," Misao started "Whenever I have these... headaches. I see visions flash in my head."

            Kaoru looked concern. "Visions? What do you see?"

            "I see you Kaoru. And you were fighting those creatures."

            Kaoru was very curious now. "Creatures?"

            "Vampires."

            Kaoru gasp."Vampires?! Was I killed?"

            Misao shook her head. "No! You were very skilled and whenever you thrust your sword into a vampire they vanish into dust."

            "Weird."

            "Its always the same one I see whenever I have these headaches. What do you think they mean? Am I going insane?" Misao ask almost pleading for an answer.

            "No! Of course you're not going insane. I'm just thinking. Last week, there was a man killed. There are no sign of blood and there's two small holes at his neck. It looks like his blood has been drained from his body."

            Misao was getting concerned. "What are you saying?"

            "I'm saying that maybe the vampire that you are seeing... are real."

***************

            Later that evening, Kaoru and Misao are still out. Kenshin is preparing dinner. Megumi, Sano and Yahiko decided to wait outside. Aoshi went to speak to Kenshin.

            "Aoshi, I know you're worried about something else other than Misao-dono's headaches. What is it?"

            There was a minute of silence between them before Aoshi answered.

            "At the moment Misao has these headaches, I felt someone watching. And I'm very sure that whoever it is, he or she is strong and someone I wouldn't trust by instinct." He looked outside worriedly. "And before I came in here, I felt it again."

            "Do you think, this person is following Misao-dono?" Kenshin asked.

            "I'm almost sure."

            They look at each other. Misao and Kaoru did not returned yet. They might be in trouble.

            "Let's go." Kenshin said.

*******************

            Before Kenshin and Aoshi could reach the gate, Kaoru and Misao walked in followed by a westener man,

            Kaoru and Misao went to where Megumi, Sano and yahiko is sitting. Kenshin and Aoshi followed.

            "It's not him." Kenshin whispered to Aoshi. He couldn't feel evil in the ki of this mystery man. Aoshi nodded.

            Kaoru introduced the man. "This is Moore Chris..." she introduced the Kenshin-gumi to Chris. "We saw him walking this way and asked us where the Kamiya dojo is."

            Misao smiled. "Lucky for him, he found us."

            "I was looking for Kaoru-san." Chris said in almost perfect Japanese. "I need to talk to her in private."

            "Of course. But shall we have dinner first?" kenshin asked giving his rurouni smile.

            "That would be nice. Thank you." Chris answered.

*******************

            While the Kenshin-gumi was eating dinner with Chris. yahiko and Misao started arguing.

            Kaoru interrupted. "Yahiko, that's not a way to talk to a lady!"

            "Really? There's a lady in this house? I didn't noticed." Yahiko yelled back.

            Chris appeared to be amused with all the arguing while Kenshin tried to stop Kaoru and Misao from pummeling Yahiko.

            Misao suddenly stopped. She held her temple suck in her breath and closed her eyes shut as a vision of young, good looking man in his mid-twenties with jet-black, ebony hair, pale complexion and deep green eyes was talking to her, Kaoru and Megumi, in the forest. The vision stopped, her breathing came back from gasping to normal. As she opened her eyes the first thing she saw is Aoshi's worried blue eyes.

            Kaoru knew that it must be another one of those visions and became scared. All these things about vampires and her having a part with it is quite scary. She noticed that Chris have this look on his face like he knows something.

            Megumi went next to Misao. Having seen Misao's headache attack it must be something serious. "Misao, what happened? What do you feel?"

she asked feeling Misao's forehead for a possible fever.

            "I..I still feel a little dizzy but the hadache's fading." Misao answered.

            Megumi didn't detect any fever. Taking note to ask Doctor Gensei about Misao's condition. In the meanwhile, Misao has to rest. "Let's bring her to bed."

***********

            Misao is already laid in the futon with Aoshi, saying that she's fine. Megumi decided to go back home to ask Doctor Gensei. Sano escorted her. Kenshin is washing the dishes, while Kaoru showed Chris where he could sleep for the night.

            "Kaoru-san," Chris said as Kaoru was about to go to Misao's room to ask if she saw another vision.

            "Moore-san, I'll come back after I go see Misao." Kaoru said and went to Misao's room.

            Misao felt someone coming. She already sent Aoshi to his room to sleep, assuring him that she's fine and needed to rest. But she's planning to go to Kaoru's rrom to discuss her latest vision. The planning wasn't necessary as Kaoru slid open the shoji and shut it behind her.

            Misao sat up as Kaoru sat beside her.

            "Another vision?" Kaoru asked.

            Misao nodded. "I saw you, me and Megumi-san talking to a young man with black hair and blue eyes. And he was very pale."

            "Do you--"

            Kaoru was cut from her question when someone came in. It was Chris.

            "Sorry for interrupting, but I just need to ask Misao-san something." He said.

            "What is it?" Misao asked.

            "When you have these headaches, did you had visions?"

            Kaoru and Misao eyed Chris suspiciously. 

            "What do you know about it?" Kaoru asked.

            "I know what all of these means." answered Chris. "That is the reason why I need to talk to you Kaoru-san."

            "What do you want to tell me?" Kaoru asked.

            "Tell me about your visions first, Misao-san."

            Misao told Chris about her visions. Chris just kept nodding. They've let him sit down on the other side of Misao. After Misao finished telling Chris her visions, he began to tell them his purpose.

            "There's one thing that you should know, that these vampires are real. They hide from the daylight but could move freely in the night. They are immortal and their food is blood. They suck blood out of the animal's and human's body. Most of them are evil, while some still have some conscience. They are very strong and fast. Fortunately, they are controlled for sometime, so they don't attack that much. The Council who sent me here are the ones controlling the vampire's outbreak. But these last two months, The Council lost their control. It is because of the rise of their leader, Yue." 

            Kaoru and Misao gasp at the thought of vampires freely roaming the streets at night. Chris continued.         

            "But The Council still have other options. Through different lifetimes, whenever these kinds of things about vampires happen. There's always someone who has the ability to fight these vampires. This person is called the Vampire Slayer." Chris look at Kaoru straight in the eye. "And because of that, the council send me here to tell you Kaoru-san, that you are the Vampire Slayer."

continuation Chap 2!

Please review if I should continue.


	2. Taka

A.N: I read the first chapter and there's something I forgot to change. The man in Misao's vision has green eyes not blue.Just a little correction. (Anyway, you'll find out sooner who that person is.) Thanks to Michy , Joey-chan  and angel kaoru for reviewing. Here's chapter 2!

Standard disclaimer apply

Chapter 2: Taka

            "You're joking." Kaoru choked out.

            Chris shook his head. "No, I'm not."

            He turn to Misao. "And you Misao-san is the Slayer's Eye."

            "Slayer's Eye? What do you mean?" Misao asked.

            "It means that you will see visions if someone needed the help of the Slayer. You will see the whereabouts and the face of the vampire who did it. Unfortunately, having this gift or curse is like witnessing a lot of murders, pain, struggling and evil. Aside from the headache afterwards." Chris look at Misao almost with pity. "You have to be strong, because its not gonna be easy."

            Misao felt her hand shake at the thought of the visions she might see.

            "And there's another one called The Healer. This person have the ability to immediately heal the wounds made by the vampires. I've been informed that the Healer is Megumi-san." 

            "But, why us? Vampires are dangerous. I don't want to endanger my family." Kaoru asked. "Can't you find someone else? I'm not even that skillful to fight such creatures."

            Chris picked up one of Misao's kunai. Misao was about to protest but Chris raised his hand to stop Misao from whatever she's going to say. "The Council doesn't choose who's going to be the Vampire Slayer. We have to study the stars, date of births and such, to know who'll be the next Slayer. Destiny is the one who choose. Kaoru, this is your destiny. And as for skills...." 

            He suddenly threw the kunai at Kaoru. her hand shot-up and managed to catch the kunai before it reaches her face. Kaoru opened her hands and looked at the kunai.

            "How did I do that?"

            Even Misao was speechless at what happened.

            "The skills will naturally come to you. Even the strenght and speed required to face vampires. And I will train you." Chris continued. "Kaoru, Misao, you can't back-out. The lives of millions of people are in your hands. You have to stop these creatures of the night."

            Kaoru closed her eyes for a second before opening it with a determind look on her face. "Ok, I'll do it."

            Misao nodded.

***********

            The next morning Chris found a hotel to stay near the Kamiya dojo. They decided not to tell the others because they know how much of a worrier the others are. They might not approve of it. They will tell Megumi later that evening at the clearing in the forest where they decided to meet Chris to begin their training.

            That afternoon Kaoru voluteered to help Megumi pick medicinal herbs at the forest so she could tell her their plan for that night.

            "At midnight? Isn't that dangerous? Does Ken-san know this?" Megumi asked Kaoru stopping from cutting plant leaves and looking at Kaoru suspiciously about going to the dark forest at midnight.

            "No, Kenshin doesn't know this as well as the others. It's just you, me and Misao-chan." Kaoru answered.

            "What's this? A girl's night-out?"

            "Megumi."

            Something on Kaoru's serious voice made her stop her sarcastic remarks and hear what she has to say.

            "This is important. It might be hard to believe but it will definitely change our lives. You have to come with us tonight if you want to know what this is all about, because I don't understand most of it either."

            Megumi's eyes softened at the pleading voice of Kaoru. She thought that on whatever these two young girls are up to, she might as well be there if something bad happen. Since they won't tell this to anyone she came to a conclusion that probably Ken-san and the others might not agree. She nodded to Kaoru.

            "Ok, I'll meet you outside the dojo."

***********************

            After their talk, Kaoru and Megumi separated so they could find more herbs. The sun was already setting when Kaoru passed by a cave. She heard a faint cry in there.

            "Hello?" Kaoru went into the dark cave, basket of herbs securely at her arm.

            "Who's there?" a male voice call out from the cave.

            Kaoru walk in further and found a handsome young man with deep, green eyes, black ebony hair and very pale complexion, sitting at the corner of the cave. He's wearing a black hakama and gi.

            "Are you hurt?" Kaoru asked the man kneeling infront of him.

            "No, not really." Answered the man. 

            "Then what are you doing here? It's so dark and cold."

            "Because I live here. My life is full of darkness." The man's whisper echoed at the cave walls.

            Kaoru felt her heart break at the man's sad voice. "What's your name?"

            "Taka."

            "Taka..what?"

            "Just Taka."

            "Oh. I'm Kamiya Kaoru. You look sick. Maybe you should come with me in my home." Kaoru offered. Concerned about the paleness of Taka's skin.

            Taka look outside. "Is it dark already?"

            Kaoru went outside the cave. "Yes, it's already dark." Kaoru answered. She wonder if Megumi already went home. They decided to meet there. She must go home immediately or her worry wart rurouni would search for her right now. She was startled to see Taka beside her. She didn't even heard him coming. In the bright moon light he look even more handsome than ever. Even if his skin looks even more white, his lips are thin, slight red, and his green eyes more deep as he look  at her and smiled.

            "Shall we go? I haven't eaten anything in two days." He said with a grin when he noticed her staring at him.

            A blush appeared on Kaoru's cheeks. She look down and choked an "Ok". She lead the way toward the Kamiya dojo. She knows that she loves Kenshin even if he's clueless about it. But she can't help but feel a little attraction to Taka. He looks so mysterious and dangerous at the same time. She doesn't know what hit her when she invited a total stranger at home. Probably, its his hypnotizing eyes that seems to look into her soul.

            They reached the gate. Kaoru opened it and went in. She noticed Taka doesn't followed her but stood outside the gate looking at her.

            "Can I come in?" Taka asked.

            "Of course Taka, come on in." Kaoru answered. Thinking that Taka must be shy at entering someone else's house.

            Taka walked in and smiled at her. Kaoru returned his smile and turned to call the others and introduce Taka.

            "You really should be careful on letting strangers come into your house." Kaoru gasp at Taka's mysterious words. She turned around to ask him what he means but he's nowhere to be seen. He just disappeared.

            "Kaoru-dono?"

*************

            Kenshin was talking to Aoshi at the kitchen while he prepared Kaoru's dinner. He's getting worried. Megumi alredy went there asking for Kaoru. But its already getting dark and Kaoru  still hasn't appeared yet. Megumi thought that Kaoru must have went to buy something first and went home with Sano after dinner. He already sent Misao and Yahiko to bed, Aoshi is sitting at the porch probably meditating while Kenshin wait for Kaoru. Suddenly, Kenshin and Aoshi felt Kaoru enter the dojo but they also felt an unfamiliar ki. The other is strong and somewhat cold. Aoshi announced that its the one that's been following Misao. With that Kenshin goes running to Kaoru to protect her from whoever's following her.

            "Kaoru-dono! Are you alright?" Kenshin asked after finding Kaoru standing there alone and looking around for something. He surveyed the area for the person who possess the strong ki. But there's no one in sight and the ki also disappeared. Aoshi already ran outside thinking he could catch the person who's been following Misao.

            Kaoru look at Kenshin's worried face, still a little dazed about Taka's disappearance. What just happened? Is Taka even real? Kaoru shook her head clearing her thoughts. "I'm alright Kenshin. I'm sorry if I came home late, I just.... met an old friend." She said already believing that Taka is just a fragment of her imagination.

            Kenshin felt that Kaoru was hiding something but let it go. Aoshi came in and shook his head at Kenshin. He didn't found anyone. "Come on Kaoru-dono. Your dinner is ready."

            "Thank you." Kaoru smiled. Kenshin took her basket of herbs saying that he's going to bring it to Megumi tomorrow. They went to the kitchen, Kaoru trying to forget her encounter with Taka.

to be continued....

pls review....


	3. Training

A.N.: Whew! Third chapter here. Thanks to Michy, Ayumi(I'm a big K&K fan too), Willow, blue eyes, Cecilia (I hope I keep getting brownies!^_^), Echidna, Chiharu, Joey (thanks for the great ideas!), Lily, and angel kaoru for reviewing, your reviews encourages me to continue. I'm sorry for the grammar I hope it doesn't confused you. The italic words are thoughts. Hope you'll like this chapter. I'm having trouble writing because of our final exams. Anyway, on with the story.

Standard disclaimer apply

Chapter 3: Training

            At midnight, Kaoru and Misao made sure that everyone's sleeping before sneaking outside quietly with lamps at hand. They found Megumi making her way to the dojo.

            "Now where do we go?" Megumi asked, irritated that she had to stay up until midnight.

            Misao motioned her to follow them. They went into the thick dark forest until they reached a clearing inside. They found another lamp near the edge of the lake.

            "Chris-san, is that you?" Kaoru asked the man, who's facing his back at them.

            Chris turned around to face them. "It's me. Is Megumi-san with you?"

            Megumi appeared beside Kaoru. "I'm here. So what's this all about?"

            Chris told Megumi all about the vampires, slayers and her being the Healer.

            "Unbelievable." is what Megumi said after hearing Chris. 

            "I know but this is the truth." Chris said "Now I'm going to give you some important pointers about vampires. First, know what they look like or just their general description."

            "They probably look like monsters with big fangs." Misao muttered.

            "Not actually." Chris turned to Misao. "They look like ordinary people but they are extremely pale. Their eyes are deep and most of the time hypnotizing and they have these fangs a little longer than the normal teeth."

            Kaoru's thoughts drifted to Taka's hypnotizing eyes and pale skin. _It's a funny coincidence if he's a vampire._

            Chris continued "They're afraid of sunlight so they only go out at night."

            Taka asked if it's already dark outside before going out of the cave, the conversation flashed at Kaoru's mind. She shifted uncomfortably.

            "And they can't enter your houses unless you invite them in. So be careful, don't just let strangers come into your house unless you trust them."

            Taka didn't follow her inside the dojo. He only came in when she invited him, and his words…_'You really should be careful in letting strangers come into your house.'_  And then he disappeared.

            "Oh no." Kaoru whispered unconsciously.

            "Something wrong Kaoru?" Megumi asked.

            "Huh? Uh" she shook her head and smiled. "No, nothings wrong." _There's no need to tell them about Taka_. Kaoru thought because even she wasn't sure if Taka is real.

Chris stood up and handed them three daggers. "These are not ordinary daggers. The only one who could use this are the three of you who are destined to fight vampires. You cannot kill vampires with ordinary weapons. They are immortal. Their wounds can heal within seconds. Now, these daggers are made especially to kill vampires. You have to struck them, and after that they will burst into dust."

            Misao nodded. "Just like in my visions."

            After that Chris turned to Kaoru. Misao and Megumi just need the right weapon to protect themselves in case of emergencies but Kaoru is the one who will do the real slaying. Chris seemed to know a lot about martial arts that involves kicking, punching and blocking punches. And to Kaoru's amazement she learned these martial arts techniques so fast and she felt strong with an incredible speed.

            "Why does all these moves, felt so natural? It's like I already know what to do. " Kaoru asked to no one in particular after taking a break from practicing with Chris.

            "I have to admit Kaoru-chan, you are incredible." Misao commented.

            Megumi nodded. "I have to agree. It looks like you're more faster and stronger than Ken-san."

            "Really?" Kaoru refused to believe that she could surpass Kenshin.

            "It's part of being the Vampire Slayer." Chris explained. "Legends says that once the Slayer knew her real identity the skills will be given to her at that day."

            "Does that mean I could fight vampires now?" Kaoru asked.

            "Yes." Chris answered. "But I'm not that sure about the powerful ones. You better keep practicing."

            Misao looked up at the night sky. "It's getting very late. We should go back. The others might find us missing."

            Megumi nodded and then stood up. Kaoru picked up the lamp and followed Megumi.

            "Megumi, maybe we should walk you home. You know, just in case."

            "Kaoru-chan's right. With vampires roaming around, they might attack you." Misao agreed.

            "Oh, all right."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            On their way to Megumi's house, Kaoru sensed an attacker thundering from the shadows of the forest. She stopped walking.

            "What's the matter Kaoru-chan?" Misao asked when she suddenly stopped.

            "Someone's coming." Chris answered.

            A heavy arm was thrown over Kaoru's shoulders and tightened around her neck. Another one did the same to Chris. She saw her attacker open his mouth to bite his fangs on her neck. _Vampires. _She bury an elbow in his stomach. He staggered backward and she turned on him indignantly. He really is a vampire. Pale skin, deep eyes and fangs. A man around twenty-five years old. He was coming at her again. She let him earned a little speed as he barreled toward her. She reversed his momentum with a fast knee strike and finished him off with a struck of her dagger. He burst into dust and disappeared.

            She turned to the other one but Misao already killed him. Chris was lying on the ground clutching his right arm. Blood was coming out of it.

            Megumi sat beside Chris. "You told me that I could heal vampire infected wounds immediately. Tell me what to do."

            Chris answered. "Just place your hand over the wound."

            Megumi placed her hands over Chris' bleeding arm. She felt heat coming out from her hands. When the heat seemed to stop, she raised her hands and found the wound disappear. 

            "Thank you." Chris bowed at Megumi.

            Megumi smiled at him. "It was my duty as a doctor and being the one you call the Healer. Besides you're the one who told me what to do."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            It's been three nights that they wandered out at night to hunt vampires. Misao sees the visions where the vampires attack, and then they would rush in to the place she described. Kaoru slays the vampire and then if anyone of them gets hurt because of vampires, Megumi is there to heal them. This has been their routine for the past three days. Unfortunately, their lack of sleep is taking toll on their body at morning.

            "Hey ugly! Get out of bed, it's time for breakfast already and I want to finish my training early."  Yahiko yelled outside Kaoru's room. It isn't like her to stay in bed this late.

            Kaoru groaned, she never felt this tired before but she also can't give up her night routine, not when vampires are still attacking people.

            "Dogface! We don't have all day you know!"

            "I'm coming!" Kaoru yelled back, standing up to get ready. She wore her practice clothes so she could train with Yahiko right after breakfast. Maybe their training would finish early and she could still catch some sleep to have some strength for another evening of vampire slaying.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Are you sure you're alright, fox?" Sano asked, as he and Megumi go on their way to the Kamiya dojo. He fetched Megumi to check on Misao, but Megumi doesn't look good either. 

            "I'm alright rooster head. Just a little exhausted." Megumi answered hoping that Sano would just drop the subject. She could still endure the tiredness that she feels. She's concern about Kaoru and Misao. Misao should have a break from her terrible visions and Kaoru's fighting every evening would not do well for her health. "How's Kaoru?"

            "Last time I checked, she's still sleeping. Why? Is she sick?"

            Megumi wanted to slap herself for asking that question. "No, she's not sick." _I hope_, she added to herself.

            Sano wasn't fooled. He knows something's up. Not only because of Megumi's tired look but also the concern in her eyes. And he's positive that that concern is towards Misao AND Kaoru. He could understand that she's concern about Misao's headache, but Kaoru? Why is she suddenly concern about Kaoru? She's hiding something.

            They finally reached the Kamiya dojo but before they walk in Sano stopped Megumi by reaching for her arm and made her face him. "Megumi, if something's wrong. You could always tell me."

            Megumi's heart swelled for Sano's concern. She had wanted to tell someone her fears of being the Healer. What if she wasn't there to help when Kaoru or Misao gets hurt? What if these vampires attack one of her friends? They're dealing with something powerful here. So many what ifs, but she can't tell Sano all that without Kaoru and Misao's approval. He might try to find the vampires himself and he's helpless against them without the daggers. He might be dead before she got to him to heal him. She shook her head and looked up at Sano then smiled.

"Nothing's wrong Sano. Don't worry."  With that she turned and entered the Kamiya dojo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Kaoru went to the river to relax and to think. She sat at a grassy path beside the sparkling water. She's been pondering if she should tell Kenshin about the vampires, but then again he'll want to come with them in evening. His sakabatou cannot kill the vampires. He might get hurt or worse. He'll be much more safe inside the house where the vampires cannot enter. _It's kind of ironic, _she thought. She now knew why Kenshin doesn't want her to come to his fights, in fear of her getting hurt. Does that mean he loves her? She doesn't think so for he also does this kind of treatment to other people.

            "Kaoru-dono?"

            Kaoru jumped, startled that the man she's been thinking about suddenly appeared beside her. "Kenshin! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

            Kenshin smiled sheepishly and sat next to her. "Sorry." He put the bucket down, his fishing pole at hand. "Do you mind if I join you? I'm planning to catch fish for dinner."

            Kaoru smiled at him and nodded. "I don't mind, Kenshin. I'm glad to have some company."

            Kenshin cast the line into the water. "Is something bothering you, Kaoru-dono?" he asked noticing that she looked a bit tired these past three days.

            "Nothing, Kenshin." She answered looking down at the calm water. She took a deep breath. Maybe she could tell Kenshin what she's been thinking. Maybe he would tell her how he feels. "Its just that, I finally understand why you didn't want me to come to your battles."

            Upon hearing this, Kenshin faced her. He was looking straight into her sparkling blue eyes. "What did you understand?"

            "That you're afraid that I might get hurt and you lost so many loved ones and because…"

            _I love you and if anything happened to you I might kill myself_, Kenshin thought completing her sentence.

            _Because I'm your friend. Just a friend._ Kaoru completed her own sentence in her head.

            "Because?" Kenshin asked when Kaoru didn't speak.

            "And because of that I hope you'll understand me too." _Understand why I cannot tell you that I'm the Vampire Slayer_, added Kaoru.

            Now Kenshin was confused, he moved closed. "What are you saying?"

            Kaoru couldn't help noticing how close together they were sitting.

            "I…" 

            That was all she could say. Because her heart had stopped. Kenshin's face was moving closer. His eyes were locked on hers. She felt herself leaning forward a little bit in response to the look he was giving her. His gaze was pulling her like a magnet. Closer… She closed her eyes anticipating the feel of his lips but instead she got – shouts. A faint shout coming near them. They pulled apart at the same time.

            "Kenshin! Are you here?" Yahiko came behind the trees.

            Kaoru's thoughts were on the line of the top ten most painful ways to torture Yahiko. Kenshin was about to kiss her for goodness sake! Can't he wait a little longer?"

            Meanwhile, Kenshin stood up and smiled at Yahiko as if nothing out-of-the-ordinary happened. "I'm here Yahiko. What's wrong?"

            "Saitoh is at the dojo looking for you." Yahiko answered. "He said that it's important."

            _Saitoh._ Kenshin thought. He didn't know if he wanted to kill the man or thank him. He had wanted to kiss Kaoru for so long and she was too close. But that was a mistake. He doesn't deserve her. She was beautiful, thoughtful and innocent, definitely not for someone as stained as him. He could still remember what happened to Tomoe.

            "Very well," Kenshin picked up the bucket and fishing pole. "Let's see what he wants. Are you coming Kaoru-dono?"

            Kaoru stood up, not meeting Kenshin's eyes. "Yes".

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Saitoh-san, what do you want?" Kenshin asked his former enemy. All of them are at the lobby wanting to hear what Saitoh has to say to Kenshin.

            "You see battousai, it looks like you're going to have another job. And since Shinomori is here too, he might as well join us." Saitoh said lighting up a cigarette.  

            "Explain why Saitoh. I don't have time to guess." Kenshin said. He doesn't like the man and his sarcastic riddles.

            Aoshi's face is as expressionless as before but he still stood at the corner waiting for Saitoh to continue.

            Saitoh puffed out smoke. "This might seem impossible or simply stupid if I haven't seen one myself but I think we might be dealing with real forces of evil this time."

            Kaoru, Misao and Megumi gave each other a meaningful look, hoping Saitoh's business is not like the one they're thinking. 

            "What do you mean?" Sano asked. Annoyed that Saitoh can't just go to the point.

            Saitoh looked at them mysteriously. "I'm talking about evil creatures killing people at night. Popularly known as vampires." 

To be continued…

Please review… you're remarks means a lot.


	4. Taka returns

A.N.: Hello! I finally finished chapter four! I'm sorry if I updated a little longer than the last ones. It wasn't easy while taking exams. Thank you very much to those people who reviewed!! You probably don't know it but you helped me a lot.  Even if my grammar was terrible, sorry about that! I hope you'll like this chap.

Just answering some reviews…

Omochi: I guess it's really not the same as killing people because…there's no blood? Buffy doesn't seem to have a problem with it, does she?

Mitchy: School and work must be very hard to manage. Thanks for understanding and I wish you good luck too.

Standard disclaimer apply

Chapter 4: Taka Returns

            "Vampires! Is this a joke?" Yahiko exclaimed, the hairs at the back of his neck standing. 

            "Do I look like I'm joking?" Saitoh glared at Yahiko.

            Kaoru Megumi and Misao visibly paled.

            Sano looked like he remembered something, "You know, it wasn't that impossible. I've heard rumors and sightings of vampires before but this time it looks like there've been more."

            Saitoh smirked, "Rooster head has more brains than I thought."

            "What did you say?" Sano raised his fist.

            But Aoshi interrupted him, "So, are you saying that you need our help to fight these vampires?"

            "Very good Shinomori," Saitoh replied, "but there's another thing. All of the victims who survived an attack from the vampires say that three persons helped them. According to them one of these people is very skilled and the vampire disappeared into dust whenever he or she struck it with a dagger. The other one healed their wounds miraculously."

            Kaoru shifted uncomfortably then asked, "Uh, did they recognized these people?" she asked, praying that they didn't.

            "No," Saitoh answered, "they said that it was very dark and they were a bit dizzy because of the beatings they received so they couldn't see these people clearly."

            "So what do we need to know about these vampires? We need to go and guard at night. They might hurt someone, and to meet the strangers who were killing them. See if they are our allies or foes." Kenshin said. He would not let such creatures go around hurting people even if they are vampires. They just need to know the right information.

            Misao was fidgeting. Kaoru has a relieved look on her face, probably because the victims did not recognize them. Megumi looked at both of them '_Let's get out of here and figure out what to do.'_ They understood her look and slightly nodded.

            Saitoh began telling them the results of his research about vampires when Megumi suddenly stood up.  "Excuse me, but I'll pass. Vampires give me the creeps."

            "I'll come with you." Misao declared and also stood up.

            Kaoru followed their gesture. "Me too."

            "Girls! Too coward to handle scary vampire stories." Yahiko commented as the three girls exited the room.

            Aoshi eyed them suspiciously. This being afraid of vampires doesn't fit right. Are they escaping? If so, why?

            Kenshin didn't think anything about it. It's better that they stay out of something this dangerous.

            Sano just shrugged, "As you were saying Saitoh?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Kaoru, Megumi and Misao went to Kaoru's room.

            "I should've known that these attacks wouldn't go unnoticed by the police." Megumi said as she sat down next to Kaoru.

            Misao was pacing angrily, "And of all the police officers to be involved, it has to be Saitoh! Couldn't he put us out of it?"

            Kaoru agitatedly watched Misao, "He probably know that he couldn't handle vampires by himself. He did say that he had seen one."

            Misao was still pacing. "But we're already here! We're already handling these vampire problems. We're the only one who could kill vampires."

            Megumi shook her head, "They don't know that, Misao-chan. Even if they already know that there's three people who's been killing vampires, they're still in doubt if those persons…which is us… are good or evil."

            Misao stopped pacing and sat down in front of them. "So, what should we do?"

            Kaoru took a deep breath, "They might stop us if we try to go with them. We'll be stuck in here. And they'll probably leave Yahiko to watch us."

            Megumi smiled, a plan forming in her head. "I have an idea."

*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Near midnight, everyone at the dojo was getting ready for a night of vampire hunting.

            Kenshin saw Kaoru and Misao in their fighting clothes coming near them. He shook his head and sighed. This is going to be hard. 

            Sano appeared beside him also looking at the two girls, "Should we let them come?"

            "No," Kenshin answered, "it's too dangerous. These are not common criminals that they could fight."

            "I definitely would not let Misao come." Aoshi who's sitting at the front porch announced.

            Sano sighed, "Good luck."

            Kaoru and Misao stopped before them smiling innocently.

            "Shall we go?" Kaoru asked.

            "I'm ready for some vampire fighting." Misao added bringing out her kunai.

            "I'm sorry Misao-dono, Kaoru-dono but I can't allow you to come with us." Kenshin said carefully, afraid of their reaction.

            "WHAT?!" Kaoru and Misao shouted angrily.

            Aoshi walked behind Misao. "Please Misao. It wouldn't be good for you in your condition to go out in a cold night."

            Kenshin turned to Kaoru. "And Kaoru-dono this mission is very dangerous. Saitoh told us that vampires can't go into another one's house uninvited so you'll be safer here. I won't forgive myself if anything happens to you."

            Both men were ready to beg the girls if they insist on coming with them, but they were dumfounded to see them just smiled.

            "Oro?"

            "Ok!" Kaoru chirped, "I don't like vampires anyway. Be careful."

            "You don't want to vampire dinner, don't you?" Misao added.

            Kenshin and Aoshi nodded suspiciously. Kaoru and Misao went back inside.

            Yahiko appeared beside them, "They're up to something." 

            Kenshin nodded again then looked down at the boy. "Yahiko-kun, I need you to stay here with the girls. They might follow us or things might happen while we're gone."

            "Aww, Kenshin…" Yahiko started to protest.

            "I trust you Yahiko-kun."

            Yahiko sighed, defeated, "Alright," he said then started to go where the girls went.

            Saitoh came in, "Let's go," he looked around "Where's rooster head? He's not chickening out, is he?"

            "You're making me laugh Saitoh."  Sano suddenly appeared from inside the house. "I just checked on Megumi. She just came from the clinic to tell Dr. Gensei she'll be spending the night here."

            "Whatever." Saitoh ignored him. "Come on."

*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Are they gone?" Megumi asked while preparing a tea for Yahiko.

            Kaoru nodded.

            "Is it ready?" Misao asked, watching Megumi put some powder into the tea and then stirred it.

            "Here." Megumi gave the tea to Misao. "This will make him sleep deeply and would probably wake up late this morning.

            Misao took the cup. Kaoru was feeling impatient. "Let's get this over with. The guys may already be in trouble. We need to get ready."

            Megumi and Misao nodded. Both were worried about the others because they know what they are fighting with.

            They found Yahiko at the front porch staring at the gate.

            "Yahiko," Kaoru called. Yahiko looked up at the two women suspiciously.

            "If you're thinking I'm going to let you follow them, you're out of your mind. So you might as well go back to sleep. I'll tell you when they come back." He scolded them and went back on staring the gate.

            Kaoru and Misao sat at either side of him. They smiled sweetly. Hiding their anger at being scolded.

            Misao spoke first, "Who told you we want to follow them? We were just going to give you some tea while you wait."

            "Yes, it's going to be a long night." Kaoru commented. She was forcing herself not to shove the tea to Yahiko's mouth so they could go after the boys already.

            "Uh, thanks." Yahiko chuckled taking the tea from Misao, "I just don't want to break Kenshin's trust."

            Misao shifted, feeling guilty. She looked at Kaoru who also has a guilty look on her face. But they both know that they can't back down. She jut reassured herself that no one will know that they broke their promise.

            They left Yahiko after he finished sipping his tea. After a few minutes they heard his loud snore.

            "He's asleep." Megumi whispered. "We could go now but we should be here before the men."

            Kaoru and Misao nodded.

            Megumi reached for the dagger hidden in her kimono. "Where's yours?" she asked.

            Kaoru and Misao showed their daggers.

            After that, the three of them were on their way out of the dojo when they found someone blocking the gate.

            "Taka!" Kaoru gasped.

            "Who?" Megumi asked.

            Misao remembered her first vision when she came to the Kamiya dojo. About the three of them talking to a black haired man and that vision is happening now.

            "You're the man from my vision." Misao whispered to no one in particular.

            Taka gave them an evil grin.

            "Will somebody tell me who this man is?" Megumi asked annoyed that she seems to be the only one who don't know this visitor.

            Kaoru was glaring at Taka. "His name is Taka and he's not a man, he's a vampire! He tricked me so he could enter the house anytime he wants." Kaoru answered.

            Misao and Megumi gasped as realization came to them. They got ready to fight if he tries to attack them.

            "Good evening, Vampire Slayer." Taka greeted with the sly grin still on his face.

            The three girls tensed.

            "How did you know?" Kaoru asked angry and a little nervous as to what he wants with them.

            Taka looked at Misao, "I know who the Slayer's eye is so I followed her knowing she will lead me to the Slayer." He explained.

            Misao gritted her teeth. Why didn't she notice that someone's been following her?

            "What do you want?" Megumi demanded.

            Taka's deep, green eyes looked at them until he catch Kaoru's eyes. "I want to know how good you are, slayer. Fight me or I'll order the other vampires to go kill your friends who's currently playing hide and seek in the forest with my comrades."

            Kaoru growled, "Don't you dare hurt them."

            He smirked, "Then follow me." He turned and jumped over the gate.

            Kaoru and Misao were about to follow him when Megumi stopped them. "This might be a trap."

            Kaoru paused for a moment and considered Megumi's warning. Then she remembered Kenshin, Sano, Aoshi, Saitoh and Taka's threat. "Misao-chan, Megumi-san you go ahead and look for the guys. I'm going alone." And before Misao or Megumi could protest she leaped over the gate to accept Taka's challenge.

            "Kaoru!" Megumi yelled.

            "Kaoru-chan! Wait!" Misao also yelled but Kaoru was already gone. "Stupid girl." She muttered under her breath before she faced Megumi. "What now?"

            Megumi was still staring at the spot where Kaoru leaped. "Let's go find the others. It's no use to follow her now. Besides, she is the slayer she could take care of herself."  She said half trying to convince herself that her words are true.

            At the time they were out of he dojo, Megumi noticed Misao swayed backward with he eyes tightly closed and hands clasping her head. A vision. She ran to her side and catch Misao before she hit the ground. After a few seconds Misao opened her eyes. Fear was clearly written on her blue eyes.

            "What is it Misao?" Megumi asked worriedly feeling scared herself.

            Misao immediately stood up from Megumi's arms. "Aoshi-sama is in danger!" She took her dagger out and run at the direction she saw in her vision, headache forgotten. Megumi followed her.

            What Misao saw terrified her more than the vision she saw. The vampire's fangs are already buried in Aoshi's neck. He looked limp against the vampire. She felt rage and adrenaline cursing in her body. She ran and before the vampire could react she struck the dagger at his back. The assailant gave a final scream before bursting into dust. Misao catch a half conscious Aoshi.

            "Aoshi-sama, are you alright?" She asked although she already knows the answer.

            "Misao?" Aoshi whispered before loosing consciousness. 

            "Megumi!" Misao panicked.

            Megumi kneeled beside Aoshi. She held her hands over Aoshi's neck and immediately healed the vampire's bite. "He's going to be fine. Don't worry." She said smiling at Misao.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Taka led Kaoru in front of the cave where they first met. By the time she got there Taka was nowhere to be seen. She looked around getting ready if ever he attacks from behind, but still feeling a little scared every moment. _What if it really is a trap?_

            "Scared slayer?"

            Kaoru turned around and faced Taka. She really doesn't have time for this. Her friends need her.

            "Hai!" Kaoru cried, lashing out a right jump kick.

            Taka jumped backward and expertly dodged the strike. He gave her an amused smirk.

            _You could do this Kaoru!_ She screamed at herself. The next instant Kaoru feinted with her left hand then arched her right fist into Taka's ribs. There was a sharp intake of breath and he quit smiling. But before she could give another attack, Taka spun in a circle. He was a blur of arms and legs. Before Kaoru knew it, she found herself being flung to the ground. The back of her head struck the earth. A white flash exploded in front of her eyes. And then the pain.

            _Get up!_ She commanded herself. She rolled then sprang to her feet. She felt her fear rising. Taka is obviously not an ordinary vampire. He's very skillful and strong. _But still why is she called the Vampire Slayer for if she can't do this?_ Kaoru took her dagger out.

            Taka gave another smirk. "Don't think that your little toy could help you." 

            "We'll see." Kaoru hissed. She immediately thrust the dagger and it hit Taka's left side. But he was still smiling down at her. She pulled out the dagger and watched the wound she made, closed. A terrible realization was creeping through her mind. Not only Taka strong and skilled but also the dagger, the only thing that could kill the vampires, is no use against him.

            Taka smiled again, sensing Kaoru's bewilderment.

            "Who are you?" Kaoru found herself asking.

            Taka launched a powerful side kick that landed at Kaoru's gut and knocked her off her feet. She tasted blood from her mouth. She looses her hold on the dagger and it fell a couple of feet from her. He picked it up.

            "I'm Taka as I already told you. I am the right hand of Yue, queen of the vampires. If you are this weak then you're not a threat for the rise of Yue as I thought." Taka answered her earlier question.

            Kaoru blinked, grimacing and clutching her stomach.

            Taka kneeled down at her, still holding the dagger. "But don't worry, I would not kill you now. That would be too easy. I'll just see you again." With that he stood up and disappeared into the shadows.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Kaoru's eyelids fluttered open. At first she wasn't sure where she was. She felt utterly drained. There's a dull ache at her stomach --- And then she remembered. Taka had pretty much beaten her. She was lucky to be alive. She remembered trying to walk home praying to see Megumi on the way to heal her wounds but no such luck.

            "Kaoru-chan?"

            Kaoru turned and saw Megumi and Misao walked in. By the time they had a good look at her they gasped.

            Megumi instantly kneeled at her side and put her hands over her wounds. "Kaoru-san! What happened?"

            Misao was just looking at her worriedly.

            Kaoru sighed, feeling the pain starting to fade. "Taka almost killed me. He is not an ordinary vampire. He's more skilled and stronger than me and the dagger is no use against him."

            "What? How could that be?" Misao asked. "The daggers are the only weapons we have against vampires."

            "I don't know." Kaoru answered. When Megumi healed all her wounds, she sat up. Her gi was stained with her blood. "Oh no. I shouldn't let Kenshin wash this." She said then looked at Megumi and Misao. "What happened to you?"

            Megumi answered after glancing at Misao. "Aoshi-san was attacked. Fortunately, we got there just in time. He's now sleeping in his room."

            Kaoru frowned "We're the others with him? Did he recognize you?"

            Misao shook her head. "We didn't saw the others, but I'll probably have a vision if something happened to them. And I don't know if Aoshi-sama recognized us. He did call my name."

            Kaoru sighed again. "Do you think we should tell them the truth?" she suddenly whispered.

            Megumi and Misao stared at her in shock. Megumi was the first one to recover.

            "I-I guess sooner or later we should tell them the truth."

            "But we should tell them one step at a time." Misao suggested. "So we wouldn't trouble them or something. There's a chance that they might get angry."

            "Ok," Kaoru agreed, "then we'll tell them about the Slayer, The Eye and The Healer. We could connect it with Aoshi's condition."

            Megumi and Misao nodded in agreement.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Kenshin, Saitoh and Sano came back to the dojo at dawn. After breakfast, the three men asked Aoshi why he suddenly disappeared.

            "I was attacked by a vampire." Aoshi answered. "I used my kodachi but his wounds would immediately close. And he was fast and strong. The next thing I knew, I'm already here at the dojo." 

            Kenshin frowned. "Did you recognize the people who helped you?"

            Aoshi shook his head, "No, I didn't saw their faces. I was almost unconscious when they came. All I could remember was… there were two of them and they're girls." He took a quick look at Misao.

            Misao fidgeted, Megumi sat uneasily and Kaoru tensed when Kenshin turned to them.

            "Did you saw who helped Aoshi-san come back?" Kenshin asked.

            Aoshi was eyeing them suspiciously. He didn't mention to Kenshin that he had seen a vague image of Misao catching him before he lost consciousness. If Misao has anything to do with the mysterious girls, he'll make sure that her life is not in danger.

            Kaoru took a deep breath and spoke, "We met them. They talked to us after we put Aoshi-san to his room."

            "Who are they? What did they tell you?" Saitoh asked.

            Everyone looked at the three women expectantly. Kaoru was the first one to answer. "There were three of them. Three girls. They only told us that they're called the Slayer's Eye, The Healer and The Vampire Slayer."

            "They told us that it's their mission to stop the vampires from attacking people." Misao joined in. "They are the only one who could kill vampires."

            "They are not our enemies." Megumi added. "They are here to help."

            "Good morning!" Chris appeared at the door.

            "Good morning Chris-san." Kaoru greeted. She was really planning on talking to Chris about her fight with Taka.

            Chris looked around, sensing that there was a serious discussion going on. "I'm sorry, I must've interrupted something. I just came to talk to Kaoru-san, Megumi-san and Misao-san."

            Kaoru, Misao and Megumi stood up.

            "Please excuse us." Megumi bow down and went to Kaoru's room with Misao and Kaoru.

            After Chris and the three girls left, Sano voiced out his thoughts. "I don't know about you guys but I don't trust their secret meetings with that Chris guy. I smell something fishy."

            Kenshin and Aoshi nodded both thinking the same thing.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Kaoru, Misao and Megumi informed Chris what happened yesterday evening. He was particularly concern about Kaoru's encounter with Taka than the police knowing about the vampires.

            "He must one of the vampires the council told me about." Chris said.

            "What did they say?" Misao asked.

            Chris sighed, "They told me that a stronger vampires are existing to organize the welcoming back of their queen, Yue. Unfortunately, your daggers are no match for such vampires."

            "I know. But –" Kaoru started but Chris raised his hand to stop her from continuing.

            "There is still something that could help us. The council just discovered the Slayer's Sword. It's a powerful sword that could kill these powerful vampires even their queen. Only the Vampire Slayer could use it. The problem is the whereabouts of the sword. We only know that it is here in Japan." 

            "Great." Megumi muttered. "We have a solution but we cannot find it."

            "I would try to ask my gang members if they know anything about it." Misao suggested.

            Chris nodded, "That would be a lot of help. Let's just pray that we find it as soon as possible. Before these powerful vampires attack again."

*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Meanwhile, inside the cave where Kaoru first met Taka is an entrance to the mansion hidden inside the mountain. The dark hallways only light are the candles that adorned the walls. This is where Taka lives with the other vampires. In a large room, an opened coffin is placed at the center. A beautiful young woman with long black hair lay inside wearing a white silk kimono.

            Taka quietly watched the sleeping girl. "Wake up soon my queen. I already found out that the Slayer is not a threat. I've hurt her but you could break her more than I can, physically and emotionally."

To be continued…

Keep your reviews coming! ^_^


	5. The rise of the queen

A.N.: This is the best that I can do for chap 5. I'm so sorry if I haven't updated in a long time but I don't intend on leaving this fic. Anyway, I hope you'll still like this one. Thanks for the email Joey-chan! ^_^

Chapter 5 : The rise of the Queen

            The next morning, Misao was carrying tea to the dojo with where Aoshi sat, meditating.  

            "Aoshi-sama! Here's your tea!" she sat next to Aoshi and for the first time she didn't know what to say to him. Normally, when she bring tea to Aoshi at the temple she could talk non-stop with just about anything she could think of, but today she just wanted to tell him how scared she was and how painful it is to be the Slayer's Eye. 

            Aoshi noticed Misao sighed beside him. It was so unlike her to be this quiet. He doesn't like it. He know that she's probably thinking about the slayers and if she's thinking that he would allow her to meddle with such things, she thought wrong and if she's not going to tell him anything then he just have to make her tell. 

            "Misao."

            She looked at him, a little startled that this time he started the talking. "What is it Aoshi-sama?"

            "I don't want you to involve yourself with those vampire slayers." Aoshi said in a commanding voice. "It's too dangerous and definitely not in your league. You're too young to take such mission."

            "So you think I couldn't help. Is that it? You still think of me as a child?" Misao asked feeling her eyes sting as tears threatened to appear. Aoshi still thinks she's a child who cannot take care of herself, who should not meddle with such things! SHE was the okashira when he was gone. 

            "It's not that Misao!" Aoshi turned to her with pleading eyes. He has to make her understand that he doesn't think of her as a child because if he does then he would not see her as the woman he loves. But of course he could not tell her that. He's still too guilty to let himself have her. He turned back into his expressionless state but stared hard at Misao. "Don't be stubborn Misao, or I'll bring you back to Kyoto."

            "I will not go back until the vampires are finished! And you can't make me!" Misao shouted in rage, tears now flowing freely from her eyes. How dare he threaten to bring her back to Aoiya when Kaoru and Megumi needed her here? She stood up and begun to run out of the dojo when Aoshi spoke again.

            "You're important to me Misao. I don't want anything bad to happen to you." He whispered but Misao heard it clearly.

            "You don't know how important you are to me too Aoshi-sama. But its not like I have a choice." With that she left him to think about what she meant.

~*~* *~*~

            Aoshi was getting very suspicious about Chris. Since Chris came Kaoru, Megumi and Misao were doing secret meetings when they think that no one's watching. And if Misao wouldn't tell him anything, he just has to find out himself. The vague image of Misao heightened his suspicion that they know something about the three vampire slayers. The only question is what part do they play in all of these. He looked around, and after checking if anyone's watching, he quietly entered Misao's room. He doesn't really know what he's looking for; he just want some clue as to what Misao was up to. He surveyed the room until he saw something glinting at Misao's bag. He pulled it out and found a dagger.

~*~* *~*~

            Kenshin and Sanosuke were discussing the situation about the vampires and slayers while Kenshin cooked dinner. Aoshi came in. By the former okashira's determined expression, Kenshin knew that he have something important to tell them. 

            "What's wrong Aoshi?" Kenshin asked when Aoshi hadn't started what he was going to say. 

            Aoshi reached for something inside his coat and pulled out the dagger he found in Misao's room. "I found this in Misao's room," he explained "then I remembered what Saitoh told us, that the three slayers used daggers to kill the vampires. And I know for a fact that daggers is not Misao's choice for a weapon."

            "Why does Misao have it?" Sano asked.

            "That I do not know." Aoshi replied "But I have a feeling that Kaoru-san and Megumi-san know something about this."

            "Yes," Kenshin agreed, remembering the three woman's weird behavior. " They've been talking in secret lately.

            "Yeah, with that Chris guy." Sano added.

            Kenshin and Aoshi nodded. With that Aoshi decided to tell them what he remembered when he was attacked be vampires.

            "I saw a blurred image of Misao catching me before I lost consciousness. But we told her, Kaoru-san and Megumi-san top stay here with Yahiko-kun."

            "And by the time we came back," Kenshin continued, trying to solve the puzzle "Yahiko was sleeping but the girls were wide awake. I know that Yahiko would not sleep when a responsibility is given to him."

            Sano frowned. "Megumi knows a lot of sleeping potions. She often use it for her patients. Does this means that they've been sneaking out at night?"

            Aoshi sighed, "That's the most possible answer. It also makes us come into a conclusion that they are connected to the three girls who's been killing the vampires."

            There's a few moment of silence. Each thinking about the same thing: the need to investigate, concern about their women and the possibility that Kaoru, Misao and Megumi ARE the so-called Slayer's Eye, the Healer and the Vampire Slayer.

            Kenshin suddenly shook his head. "No, I still refuse to believe that they are the ones who's been slaying the vampires. We've known them for some time now and we would've discovered something if they have special skills."

            Sano looked outside and saw Misao, Kaoru and Megumi together, reading something. "We're still not that sure. Look, they're up to something again."

            Aoshi followed Sano's line of vision. "If anything's for sure, it's that they are in danger and we can't let them go into this kind of trouble."

            Kenshin nodded, "We'll follow them tonight."

~*~* *~*~

            When Kaoru saw Megumi walked inside the gate with a tensed look on her face she knew something happened. And sure enough Megumi motioned to  her and Misao to come to her. Apparently, a kid gave her a letter and he didn't know from whom. When she looked at it the word 'SLAYER' welcomed her. They read the short note.

            _Go to the cave where the Slayer met Taka at midnight or say goodblye to your boyfriends._

            Misao rolled her eyes, "'boyfriend' , I wish!"

            "Really Misao, that's not the important thing right now." Megumi said.

            Kaoru tear the note to pieces so the men in the dojo would not accidentally read it. "We better get ready. I don't like it when they threaten us like that."

            "But Kaoru-chan."  Misao protested "didn't you remember the last time you faced Taka? You were pretty much beaten up."

            Megumi nodded, "And the only thing that could defeat these kinds of vampires is the Slayer's sword, which is still missing."

            "I know," Kaoru said, frustrated "but we know that we can't take this threat lightly. These are vampires we're talking about, they feed on human blood and we know that Kenshin, Yahiko, Sano and Aoshi-san can't defend themselves against them."

            Misao winced when she remembered Aoshi falling into her arms, unconscious, after being bitten by a vampire. Megumi's eyes wandered to Sano, who's talking to Kenshin and Aoshi at the kitchen.

            "What if .." Kaoru suddenly said, "I go alone –"

            "NO!" Megumi and Misao cut in.

            "When will you learn?" Megumi scolded her.

            Kaoru shook her head in defeat, "Ok, we'll go together."

            "Um, there's another problem." Misao said uncomfortably.

            "What is it know?" Megumi asked.

            "My dagger is missing."

            "What?!" Kaoru exclaimed. "But didn't you searched your room? Can't you remember where you hid it?"

            "I know where I hid it but when I checked it out, it was gone."

            "Don't worry, Tanuki-chan can have my dagger since SHE is the slayer and unfortunately Taka stole her dagger, you Misao-san would just worry about your visions, clear?" Megumi said. Misao and Kaoru nodded.

~*~* *~*~

            That night, when Kenshin, Aoshi and Sano left for another vampire hunting, they hide at the other side of the dojo and waited for Kaoru, Misao and Megumi to make their move.

            After a couple of hours, twenty minutes before midnight, they saw the three girls quietly walked out of the dojo and hurriedly went to the forest. They followed them quietly. Kenshin noticed Kaoru holding a dagger.

            Suddenly, they stopped in front of a cave. Aoshi, Kenshin and Sano hid behind the trees. The three girls are looking around, with cautiousness on their moves.

            '_What are they doing?'_ Kenshin thought as Kaoru yelled to no one.

            "WE'RE HERE! WHAT DO YOU WANT?" 

            Aoshi felt it again, and so did Kenshin and Sano. It's that evil ki that's been following Misao. Sano heard footsteps. His heart was pounding but he got ready if ever Megumi, Misao or Kaoru got in trouble.

            They saw a man came out of the shadows, together with twenty men and women but the three girls' focus is on that man that came out first. '_It's him.'_ Kenshin and Aoshi thought, it's the man who possess the evil ki.

            "Good evening, Slayers, thank you for accepting my invitation." Taka said with a bow.

            "Cut the crap Taka and tell us what you want." Kaoru held her dagger tightly.

            Taka grinned and walked slowly towards Kaoru. "Actually, this only concerns you, Slayer. I want to make a proposition."

            "I don't trust him." Misao said, glaring at Taka.

            Kaoru tried not to blink when she and Taka stared at each other. "What is it?" she asked.

            He gave her a sly smile, "Join us and I will spare your friends' lives when the queen returns."

            "Never."

            Megumi rolled her eyes. "Seriously, do you think we'll let you hurt our friends?"

            "Think again." Taka answered and turned to the cluster of trees. "Bring them out!" he called.

            From behind the trees, Kenshin, Aoshi and Sano came out being held by two vampires each.

            "Sano!"

            "Aoshi-sama!"

            "Kenshin!"

            The three men looked at them in disappointment.

            "We heard everything." Sano was the first one to speak, "Why didn't you tell us that you are the slayers?"

            Kaoru, Misao and Megumi looked down guiltily. But Misao still answered. "B-Because if we told you , would you let us go through with this?"

            Kaoru looked up and met Kenshin's eyes. "And we were just worried about you, like how you worry about us."

            "Our reason si the same with your reasons when you leave us behind to fight." Megumi addaed.

            The three men said nothing. Something in what they said was true but they're not yet ready to admit it.

            "So, what's your decision, Slayer?" Taka asked Kaoru.

            "Leave her alone!" Kenshin shouted. "I'll take her place!"

            "No, I won't let –" Kaoru was stopped by Taka's laugh.

            "Pitiful human. Just because you are Battousai doesn't mean that you are valuable to us. Now as for you Slayer," Taka glanced at Kaoru. "She has power over vampires. With her on our side, then we'll become more invinsible."

            All of a sudden, Misao felt a vision coming and soon enough, she gasped and closed her eyes as an exclaimed "Misao!" came from Aoshi. She saw a beautiful girl with long balck hair standing up from the coffin where she laid. She was looking at her surroundings nervously. The vision ended there.

            Kenshin now understood the sudden headaches of Misao. It's not an illness but a vision which means she's the Slayer's Eye. Megumi must be the Healer because the Taka guy called Kaoru, Slayer. He turned to Aoshi and by the look on his face, although worried, seemed to have solved the puzzle too. Sano was struggling from the firm hold of the two vampires. Kenshin tried but the claws of the vampires cut more deeply into his skin as they held him more tightly. He saw Misao slowly recover but she was looking pale and scared.

            "Its-its her. It must be their queen, Yue.," stammered Misao. Taka and the others vampires also listened curiously. "I saw her stood up from her coffin."

            With this Taka gave a scary laugh. "The queen has risen! Our time has come!"

            Misao gasped again and pointed at the cave. "It's her!"

            Kenshin turned to the direction where Misao was pointed. He just felt hiw whole body froze and go numb at what he saw.

            "Tomoe!"

*~*~*

To be continued….

Don't forget to review…


	6. kill me

A.N: Gomen nasai for taking forever before posting this next chapter. Too much work at school and of course the holidays took up most of my time. But I will not leave this fic even if it takes me forever. (I hope not). Thank you very much for those people who still stayed reading my fic.

Joey – Thanks for the email about Tomoe. I really love your ideas and well, thanks for the support! ^_^

Kamimura Kaoru – This is definitely kxk and thanks for following my story!

Sky fire – I'm glad you like it when Kaoru kicks vampire ass. I like those parts too.

Dark fairy – Thanks! Sorry if I didn't update sooner.

Omochi – haven't thought of that burning Tomoe thing. Oh well… ^_^

Deadlyangel – I glad you found it after asking me for about five times how to find it.

Dragowolf – sessha doesn't want dragowolf to be mad at her and she thanks dragowolf for liking her fic.

Red – I will keep writing. Promise.

Chapter 6: Kill me

Kaoru was too stunned to do anything. Tomoe. Kenshin's wife. Kenshin's DEAD wife. But still, here she is. Kaoru looked at Kenshin's face, looking straight at the woman.

"What's going on here?" Kaoru found herself asking aloud.

Taka smirked, and then turned to Tomoe. The other vampires released their hold on their Kenshin, Sano, and Aoshi to fall on their knees like the others.

"Come, my queen. I'll introduce you to our guests." Taka said, but when he held out his hand, Tomoe ran to Kenshin.

Kenshin felt like he finally lost his mind. He doesn't know what to do as his scared ex-wife hid behind him. His mind was a jumble of questions, memories and emotions. It's too much. It's just too much.

Everyone was taken aback by Tomoe's reaction, even Taka.

"Something is very wrong." Taka hissed, looking at Tomoe suspiciously.

"I guess you lost your queen, vampire." Sano growled, cracking his knuckles. "Now, it's payback time."

Megumi ran to him when he was about to attack the nearest vampire from him. "Be careful Sano! You can't kill them remember?"

Aoshi was at Misao's side the moment he's been freed. "I bet the people who could kill them are the three of you, right?"

"Well, yes." Misao said. "But only Kaoru has a dagger now. The things that we need to kill the vampires."

Aoshi took out the dagger and gave it to Misao. "I thought you might need it."

Taka suddenly spoke. "You are not the queen. It is not the queen's spirit that's in the body. But it would not be long until the real queen would come to take over." He turned to the other vampires. "Get the queen's body back and kill them all." He ordered then turned back to the cave.

"Jou-chan! We'll help you fight these vampires." Sano yelled, already punching the nearest vampire.

Misao and Aoshi joined in the fight, while Sano protected Megumi behind him.

Kaoru nodded and bolt into action. The first thing in her mind is to protect Kenshin because the so-called queen is clinging to him. She'll deal with this Tomoe thing later. She has to fight now.

Kenshin pulled out his sword. Although his mind was till not working properly, his fighting instincts kicked in by the time he saw the vampires start to attack. And even if he still doesn't believe it, Tomoe is behind him and needs protecting.

A fairly large vampire was coming their way, his sharp fangs showing. When he was at the sakabatou's reach Kenshin slashed him. The vampire moaned in pain but it was short lived. The mark made by Kenshin's sword was healing quickly and he was on then again. Having no other choice, Kenshin flipped his sword to use the sharper edge but it was till useless.

"Only the Vampire Slayer could kill the vampires." Tomoe whispered behind him.

Kenshin was startled to hear Tomoe's voice again after almost twelve years. The vampire that was attacking them suddenly froze and then his body turned to duat and disappeared in thin air. With that he saw Kaoru, still holding the dagger she used to kill the vampire. Their eyes met. Then something caught his eyes.

"Kaoru! Behind you!" he yelled.

Kaoru felt someone grabbed her arms from behind. Breaking free of his lame grip took only minimal effort. She shot her leg out to his face with a lightning-swift side kick, sending the vampire to smack at a nearby tree. When he dizzily walked back to Kaoru, she struck the dagger at his gut and he disappeared  into dust. Another one came running at her. He lunged for her hips, she swiftly grabbing him by the collar of his gi and slamming his head down on her knee. He let out a whimper as she ended his existence with her dagger. The next vampire surprised her with a good uppercut on her chin that snapped back her neck. Pain surged through her body. But she was not that easy to take down. She grabbed his wrist and twisted it in an inhuman direction. He cried in pain. She flipped his entire body on its back, sending his fat frame crashing against the ground. And she ended it with a thrust of her dagger.

Kenshin watched Kaoru fight. The idea of her being the Slayer was already sinking n. He can't believe that the girl he was seeing right now is the same Kaoru he met a couple of years ago, his cheerful, kind, strong, insightful and most of the time hot-tempered Kaoru. But there are still questions left unanswered like, how could he not know the she could fight like that? Why didn't she use that skill when they were dealing with their past enemies? And what about Tomoe? Kenshin felt suddenly guilt creep in. Here is his scared wife, hiding behind him while he's thinking about another woman. But how could he ignore the emotions he saw in Kaoru's eyes just for a few seconds? Fear, love and sadness…

The walk back to the dojo was a quiet one. Kenshin was in the lead, gently guiding Tomoe beside him. They're followed by Aoshi and Misao and then by Kaoru, Sano and Megumi. Kaoru tried not to look at Kenshin for it hurts to see him holding another woman, even though it is his wife.

They found Yahiko, Tsubame and Chris waiting for them at the front porch.

Sano growled and lunged at Chris. "This is your entire fault! Why didn't you tell us your true intentions! They could've been killed!"

Megumi was quick to grabbed Sano's arm before he reached the man. "Sano, please!"

Chris took a step back to be out of Sano's reach but is fully aware of the other two dangerous men glaring at him. "I'm sorry, but the council's order is not to let anyone else know about this. No one should know the Slayer's identity."

"Council?" Aoshi asked his icy blue eyes still glaring at Chris.

Kenshin took a deep breath to bring back his senses. "Let's go inside so everyone could explain better."

When they all settled in, Chris started to explain his purpose to find and train the Vampire Slayers because of the rise of the vampires. The council is an organization in England which takes control of the vampires to stop any outbreaks but this situation calls for the slayers.

Tomoe was the next to explain her sudden appearance. "My soul was disturbed by these evil forces. I don't know how they got my body but they're going to use it to bring back Yue, the Queen of Vampires. You see, Yue is a useless vampire spirit if she doesn't have a body , so they preserved mine for her to take after she gathered enough power. I will never be at peace when this happens so I asked the authorities who has the power to bring me back to at least delay Yue's coming."

"Delay?" Misao asked.

"Yue, cannot be stopped. She's too powerful. Only the Slayer," she looked at Kaoru. "could defeat her."       

"I-I can't." Kaoru whispered. "I can't even defeat Taka."

"Not without the Slayer's Sword, right?" Yahiko suddenly said, startling everyone except Chris and Tsubame.

"H-How did you know?" Megumi asked.

Yahiko tuned to Tsubame. She took something behind her and showed them a sword with weird writings on the sheath.

Tsubame shyly spoke. "When I heard about the vampires at the Akabeko, I remembered my mother's story about this sword being passed in our family for generations. She told me that it is not used for killing people but killing evil particularly vampires. I thought that maybe you could use it since Yahiko told me that you've been hunting vampires. And then Chris-san came up and told us that this is the Slayer's Sword that they've been looking for."

Kenshin took the sword, aware of its slight heaviness than his sakabatou. He took it out of its sheath and admired the gleaming blade of it. He put it back in its sheath and handed it to Kaoru, who's been being quiet for quite a while. "I think this belongs to you."

With shaking fingers, Kaoru took the Slayer's Sword from Kenshin. By the moment she held it, she felt warmth seeped through her body from the sword. She touched the foreign writings of the sheath. Unlike Kenshin, the sword didn't felt heavy which was weird since she only have her bokken when training and fighting but this sword felt just right.

The following morning Kenshin found Tomoe making breakfast at the kitchen. Even after the events last night, when he woke up that day he has the mind to think that it was just some weird dream, but seeing Tomoe here the dream was very real.

"Good morning, Kenshin." Tomoe greeted.

"Good morning." Kenshin quietly answered.

Tomoe put Kenshin's tray before him for breakfast and then kneeled in front of him. "Kenshin, I know you have a lot in your mind and I've wanted to talk to you privately."

"Tomoe…" Kenshin started but the bitter memories made speaking difficult. "I-I know after everything that I did to you I do not deserve your forgiveness. I took your happiness… your life…"

"Kenshin…"

"No, please let me finish." Kenshin choked feeling his eyes sting as tears threatens to fall. "You gave me a glimpse of peace. How it is to be happy and to be loved. And what did I give you? Sufferings, pain. I'm so sorry Tomoe. If I've known…"

"But you didn't know." Tomoe said softly. "It wasn't your fault. I was the one who betrayed you, didn't I? It should be me asking for forgiveness."

Kenshin looked up to see Tomoe's watery eyes. "I should hate you for killing my fiancée then but I can't. You know why? Because you're not the monster I thought you to be. You're human, who can fell pain and deserves to be happy and the peace you have fought for. You didn't have the heart of a hitokiri, you have a kind heart. Don't put yourself down, because the more you hurt yourself, the people who loves you feels the pain too. Including me."

"I don't want to hurt everyone I love." Kenshin whispered.

"Then don't. Start by loving yourself." Then there was a long silence between them. There are still subjects left unspoken, like the certain Kamiya Kasshin Ryu instructor.

"Tomoe, there' something I want to tell you.—" Kenshin started but Tomoe cut in.

"It's Kaoru, isn't it?" she asked, smiling. "I know that you love her Kenshin. Probably more than you loved me. Why are you hesitating? It's time to move on. It's not good to dwell on the past, when you still have your future. She will not wait forever you know."

Kenshin started to smile. It feels like a heavy load was finally taken off his shoulder. But it changed when he noticed Tomoe frowned a bit.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's this situation. I didn't tell you all my real mission here why I came back and what I should do." Tomoe said.

"What should you do?"

Tomoe met Kenshin's eyes. "I have to convince the Vampire Slayer, Kaoru, to kill me now before the real queen comes back."

Kenshin gasped. Kill her? By Kaoru? Kaoru would never do such a thing. The vampires are different, but killing Tomoe would be unbearable. "I-I don't know if that's possible."

"You have to convince her to kill me." Tomoe said grabbing Kenshin's gi.

"Good morning, Ke-" Kaoru suddenly walked in the kitchen startled of seeing Tomoe and Kenshin alone. Together. "I'm sorry for barging in. I'll come back later." Kaoru walked away from the scene.

"Kaoru!" Kenshin called back but Kaoru was already gone.

"I'm sorry. It seems like I'm causing some trouble here." Tomoe apologized. "Don't worry I'll talk to her later. I have to tell her my real purpose."

Tomoe was on her way outside when Sano and Yahiko came in.

"Tomoe."  Kenshin called. Tomoe turned to him. "Thank you." He said sincerely. Tomoe just smiled and bowed. 

Kaoru went straight to the dojo after the scene she saw at the kitchen. She sat at the corner, hugged her knees and cried quietly. Is Kenshin going to leave her now that Tomoe is here again? Will she loose the man she loves more than anything? "Kenshin…"

She heard someone entered the dojo. Quickly, she dried her tears and look up at the person. It was Tomoe. "Tomoe-san," she forced a smile. "What can I do for you?"

Tomoe sat beside her. They sat there for a few minutes without anyone talking. Kaoru was dreading if Tomoe's here to tell her that she and Kenshin will be leaving soon. Until, suddenly Tomoe spoke.

"Kenshin loves you so much, you know." Tomoe said. 

"You don't know that."

"I know. You're just not sure. Kenshin needs you, he sees the reason of his existence in you." Tomoe said. "You're his reason to continue living."

_And now you've come to take him away. He loves you Tomoe. Please, don't try to make things easy for me cause it won't. _Kaoru thought. 

"Kaoru-san –"

"Just say what you really need to say and leave me alone." Kaoru snapped. _Just say you have to leave… and Kenshin is coming with you. I don't want to hear anymore._

Tomoe stopped talking for a few minutes. Taken aback by what Kaoru said. She lowered her head and told her real purpose of coming back. "You have to kill me before the real queen comes back."

 The sound of bokken falling on the wooden floor of the dojo came. Both women saw Yahiko standing at the entrance of the dojo. It looks like he heard the last sentence of Tomoe. 

Kaoru wasn't expecting Tomoe's request but she already know the answer to that and she was filled with rage that Tomoe even suggested a thing like that. She was a little pissed at Tomoe for taking Kenshin but that doesn't mean she would kill her. She has only one answer to Tomoe's request. 

"Never."

To be continued…

Reviews are very much appreciated, de gozaru. 


End file.
